


Anges et flics

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cute, M/M, angel mafia, mafia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean a toujours voulu être flic. Flic dans une ville presque totalement contrôlée par une famille mafieuse, sans doute un peu moins…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anges et flics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Petit truc écrit pour un défi sur Livejournal, donnez moi un fandom, un ship (le cas échéant), et un AU. En l’occurrence c’était un AU mob/mafia/gang, et ça donne… ça

L’inspecteur Dean Winchester n’avait pas besoin d’attendre les CSI pour savoir ce qui s’était passé. Un cadavre en pleine rue, la poitrine transpercée d’un seul coup de poignard, et une paire d’ailes noires dessinée de part et d’autre du corps. Les anges déchus, comme tout le monde les appelait, étaient les victimes de leur mafia locale. La famille Angel portait très mal son nom, considérant le business dans lequel ils étaient spécialisés, mais ils aimaient bien la symbolique associée… ça et les prénoms bibliques à coucher dehors.

Dean se retourna, il n’avait rien de plus à voir, bientôt les scientifiques seraient là pour passer la scène au peigne fin, et moins il était dans leurs pattes, mieux il se portait. Il se sentait inutile ces temps-ci, les anges géraient la ville et la police n’y pouvait rien, presque. Ils connaissaient presque tous les membres par leurs prénoms et étaient parfois invités à leurs petites sauteries, ou à leurs mariages…

Dean était encore en train de pester sur la mafia alors qu’il rentrait chez lui, tard ce soir-là. Évidemment, les gars du labo n’avaient rien trouvé de plus que ce qu’il savait déjà au premier coup d’œil. L’important c’était d’identifier ce gars, et de savoir ce qu’il avait fait pour agacer les anges. Dean avait déjà fait le tour de ses indics habituels, et il s’était payé le luxe d’une visite de courtoisie à Raphael Angel, qui évidemment s’était étonné de ce crime et lui avait souhaité une prompte résolution de cette sordide affaire.

L’inspecteur donna un coup de pied dans un caillou en sortant de sa voiture pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son porche. Le gamin avait du rester en embuscade une bonne partie de la soirée avant de l’attraper par le col et lui poser une lame contre la gorge. Pris comme un bleu, Winchester. Encore un de ces gamins qui tentaient de se faire bien voir par les grands pontes, et qui changeaient même de prénoms pour faire bien, parce que Alfie c’était quand même nettement moins classe que Samandriel…

“Faudrait arrêter de fouiller dans les affaires qui ne te regardent pas, Monsieur le flicaillon, ça pourrait finir par te faire mal…”

Dean n’eut pas le temps de trouver comment profiter du stress du jeune homme qu’il s’était fait attraper par le col pour se faire jeter au sol. Dans l’obscurité de la ruelle, il ne pouvait rien voir d’autre qu’une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, faisant face au gamin à terre, mais il se doutait de l’identité de son sauveur.

“Quelqu’un t’as ordonné de venir ici?”

“N...Non M’sieu Angel...je pensais...”

“Evite de penser.”

“Oui M’sieu Angel.”

Un mouvement de tête et le gamin décampait de la ruelle à toute jambes, oubliant même son opinel dans sa fuite. Toujours appuyé contre son mur, Dean laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

“J’avais la situation en main. Tu vas te mettre dans la merde, Cas’”

“Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire égorger pour les beaux yeux de mes grands frères, Dean. Et puis même Michael n’aurait pas approuvé qu’on vienne menacer les forces de l’ordre pour ça, il a suffisamment confiance en ses avocats et ses dizaines de petites mains pour ne pas s’inquiéter de toi et tes collègues…”

Dean haussa les épaules, toujours est-il qu’il n’aimait pas qu’il vienne comme ça, et d’autant plus en présence de personnes qui pourraient rapporter à sa famille. Castiel se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux et fit trois pas pour se retrouver à un souffle de lui. Instinctivement, Dean se serra un peu plus contre le mur.

“Et quelles que soient les conséquences, je ne tolérerai pas qu’ils s’en prennent à toi au nom de ma famille.”

Il voulait lui dire qu’il pouvait se défendre comme un grand, surtout contre des gosses, qu’il avait un flingue et qu’il mettrait un jour tous ses frangins en taule, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir. Les battements de son propre cœur l’assourdissaient, et il se contenta d’attraper l’autre homme par la nuque et l’attirer dans un baiser féroce, alors que Castiel le serrait un peu plus contre le mur.

Un jour il lui dirait.


End file.
